familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Toole County, Montana
Toole County is a county located in the northern portion of the U.S. state of Montana. It was established in 1914 from parts of Hill County and Teton County and is named for Joseph K. Toole, Montana's first governor. As of 2000, the population is 5,267. Its county seat is Shelby . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,040 km² (1,946 sq mi). 4,949 km² (1,911 sq mi) of it is land and 90 km² (35 sq mi) of it (1.79%) is water. Its northern boundary is the Canadian border. A part of its southern boundary is formed by Maria's River, which flows through the south-eastern portion. In the eastern part are several creeks, the largest of which is Willow, which rises in the Sweet Grass hills and follows a southerly course through the county. In the Sweet Grass hills and elsewhere indications of oil and gas have been found. Adjacent Counties * Glacier County - west * Pondera County - south * Liberty County - east Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,267 people, 1,962 households, and 1,308 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (3/sq mi). There were 2,300 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.89% White, 0.15% Black or African American, 3.19% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 2.13% from two or more races. 1.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 93.7% spoke English, 4.2% German and 1.3% Spanish as their first language. There were 1,962 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.30% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 15.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 106.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,169, and the median income for a family was $39,600. Males had a median income of $27,284 versus $19,141 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,731. About 9.70% of families and 12.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, and unincorporated areas *Kevin *Naismith *Shelby *Sunburst *Sweetgrass External links * Toole County Website (official site) * City of Shelby (official site) * Shelby Area Chamber of Commerce * Shelby Promoter (weekly newspaper) Category:Counties of Montana Category:Toole County, Montana